


A Familiar Face

by sonicrainicorn



Series: Berry Done AU [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Jealousy, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sibling Prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicrainicorn/pseuds/sonicrainicorn
Summary: Their relationship is still rough around the edges, but Patton and Logan are making it work. One trip to the store and a blast from the past might shake things up all over again.Or; in which an old friend makes an appearance and Patton feels threatened.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Original Female Character(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Berry Done AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	A Familiar Face

They were out of milk.

It wasn’t that big of a deal. If Patton were to be honest, he wouldn’t have suggested they go to the store if he knew what would come out of it. Yes, that was the jealousy talking (God, he really needed to get over that) but it was still what he thought. He also thought she was too bubbly and too cutesy and had a smile that was way too blinding and -- wait, what was he saying? Right, milk.

Patton noticed they were out when he went to get cereal that morning. There was enough for the twins, but that was it. He was grateful there was even _that_ much. A war would have started in their kitchen if there was only enough for one of the boys to have cereal with.

They had a system implemented in their house when it came to groceries. A slip of paper was posted to the fridge, and whenever something ran out it would be written on the paper. Sometimes Roman or Virgil tried to write various snacks or treats on there in the hopes of getting extra junk food. It worked eight times out of ten because Patton has a habit of not double-checking and Logan can’t say no. So out of habit, Patton wrote ‘milk’ on the list. Then he noticed the paper was full.

Naturally, he brought it up with Logan.

“So go to the store,” Logan responded groggily. Princess Leia had her head resting on his hip, fast asleep.

There were days where Logan slept in instead of waking up at his usual time. There didn’t seem to be any type of pattern to it -- it happened whenever it happened -- so Patton didn’t know if it should concern him. “Did you maybe want to come with me?”

Logan blew out a puff of air and closed his eyes. “Five minutes.”

Patton left him alone.

Ever since the... er... Incident, Patton tried twice as hard to do whatever Logan wanted or needed. No questions asked. It was, quite literally, the very least he could do. 

He regretted The Incident from the moment it happened, and every moment after served to reinforce what a terrible person he was. He honestly didn’t deserve Logan or the life they made together. It almost felt like stealing. Some days he genuinely thought that. He was stealing Logan, Roman, and Virgil from someone else -- someone better -- but dang if he wasn’t selfish enough to keep them. He was lucky they even decided to stay at all.

Thinking about losing them made him sick. Maybe if Logan had been a little more angry -- if Patton had gotten a little further -- they wouldn’t have stayed. The twins wouldn’t have tried to see good in him, Logan wouldn’t have tried to reconnect. He would be left alone with his mistakes. Maybe that’s what he deserved now. Maybe he didn’t deserve a second chance. But that’s what he had. He had another shot to prove how much they all meant to him. That was more than he could ever ask for. He knew Logan might not ever forgive him, but he’d die happy with the fact he wasn’t hated.

“Wrong aisle, Patton,” Logan chided absentmindedly. He guided the end of the cart with his hand without looking away from his phone.

Patton chuckled; a nervous, breathy thing. “Oh, right.” He continued down the correct way. “I forgot what we were looking for.”

Logan glanced up at him with the ghost of a smile. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Also because I love you.” Patton gave him a tiny grin. He made it a habit to tell Logan he loved him as often as he could. It didn’t erase anything, but gentle reminders were nice.

“That too.”

The two went down many different aisles, chatting between themselves. They spoke of basic topics such as work or siblings. Talking had gotten a lot easier since The Incident, but it still felt like heavy walls were put up. Not that Patton could blame Logan or anything. After everything he had been through, it would be hard to give out second chances.

Still, a lot of progress had been made. Logan could be in the same room as Patton now. And Patton could look at Logan without feeling immense guilt. They never brought up The Incident at any point. Neither of them could bear to talk about it. It hurt too much.

“No, Patton, we’re not getting cake mix. Put your hand down.” Logan spoke without even needing to look at him.

Patton pouted but did as he was told regardless.

Logan put the vegetable oil in the cart. “You wouldn’t even be able to make it, anyway.”

“Hey -- I’m not _that_ bad.” He continued to push the cart down the aisle. “I can at least do pre-packaged things.”

“Oh, sure.” Logan couldn’t hold back a smirk. “Last time that went well.”

Patton flushed. “It was an accident.”

“That’s why you always check the oven first.” He turned down another aisle, leaving Patton an embarrassed mess.

Logan continued to tease him all throughout their trip. He made sure to bring up any and all possible past situations that Patton found less than ideal (including, but not limited to, the “dom” conversation). It caused Logan to laugh a bit so the embarrassment was worth it.

By the time they were getting their items scanned, Logan had brought up just about all of Patton’s embarrassing moments. Patton tried to ignore how red his face was as he paid for everything. He let the onslaught continue as they made their way to their car.

“Logan?”

The two stopped to face the woman who had spoken. Her long blonde hair reached the end of her back in a loose braid. Her sharp blue eyes scanned every inch of Logan’s face. Their heights were similar, with the woman being less than an inch shorter. Not that that was an accomplishment or anything. Logan was a tiny man at a whopping five feet and (barely) six inches.

“Logan Sanders?”

She appeared dainty -- but not fragile. More like a ballet dancer. In fact, with the way she held herself, she might have been. The aura around her screamed professionalism and far more than it ever did for Logan. Which of itself was an impressive feat.

Logan stared at her, mind no doubt racing, until it visibly clicked. “Cara?”

Cara beamed. “It _is_ you! Oh my goodness.” She put both hands on her chest. “I’d recognize that dorky smile anywhere.”

Logan’s smile widened. Patton caught the light pink that dusted his cheeks. “I can’t -- I -- wow.” He let out a breath of laughter. “I’d never thought I’d see you again.”

“I know,” she squealed. “But look at you. You’re all grown up! Still tiny as ever, though.” She winked.

“Well, I’m taller than you now.” Logan crossed his arms. “That’s all I ever wanted to be.”

Cara scoffed. “Barely.” Her eyes caught onto Patton. “Who’s this?”

Logan seemed to remember they weren’t alone. “Oh!” He turned to Patton, who noticed how wide his smile was. “This is my husband, Patton.”

Cara squealed again. “You’re married?! Oh my goodness, Lo-bear, that’s amazing.” She bounced on the balls of her feet. “I can’t believe this. It feels like just yesterday I was beating up girls for you about not having a crush and now you’re married. Gosh, it’s been far too long.”

“I can agree with you there.”

Logan’s smile was so wide. He looked so happy -- far happier than Patton had ever seen him in days. But the way he looked at Cara made his heart hurt. He let his smile be free around her. He let her hear his loud laugh. That’s something Patton never got. Not even before The Incident. Logan was always so timid with those things -- afraid to get a hurtful reaction that would never come -- but he dropped all his walls with Cara. It... it didn’t feel fair.

Now, Patton knew he didn’t have a right to demand things from Logan (especially after the damage he caused), but he couldn’t help but feel cheated. Cheated out of bright smiles and bubbly giggles. Cheated out of defenseless conversations. Because Logan had always been defensive. He never smiled because he hated it. He never laughed because it was annoying. He never talked more than he should because someone might get mad. He built up so many walls because that’s what he had been forced to do. And it took Patton years to break them all down. Cara knocked them down with a single look.

What did she have that Patton didn’t? Why did she get a free pass? What was so special about her? Logan mentioned her once. _Once._ Out of all the years they knew each other, Patton heard her name exactly one time. A best friend. A girl who beat up bullies and kept promises. She moved away as she and Logan started middle school.

“You should join us for dinner tonight.”

Logan’s cheery voice dragged Patton out of his brooding. She even managed to get him to talk out of his level, stoic tone. _Why was she so much better?_

“Oh, I’d love that.” She grinned at him. Total heart eyes. “Would that be alright with you, Patton?”

Patton blinked. “Uh,” _play nice, play nice,_ “sure. I guess. It’s just gonna be spaghetti.”

Her grin never left her face. “Sounds lovely.”

This was the first time Patton ever found himself annoyed at someone’s positivity. Is this what it was like to deal with him all the time? How could anyone stand it?

“I’ll text you the address,” Logan continued. Wait -- when did they exchange numbers? “It was so great seeing you again. I still can’t believe it.”

Cara threw her arms around him in a tight hug. “I missed you so much, Lo-bear.”

Logan laughed. “You know, people tend to ask before going in for a hug.”

“You think I’m going to ask a big teddy bear for a hug instead of going right in?” She pulled away to smirk at him.

He flushed. Patton couldn’t help but latch on to the detail of his hands on her hips. “Still not over calling me that?”

“Never.”

After that whole thing was over, Patton and Logan put the groceries in the car then left to go back home. Patton couldn’t think of anything other than how Cara and Logan interacted. He tried so hard to let any other thought get in, but he couldn’t do it.

“She called you Lo-bear,” the words tumbled out of Patton’s mouth before he could stop them.

“What? Oh,” Logan shrugged, “she used to insist on giving me different nicknames. That was just one of her favorites.”

Patton hummed. He didn’t think anyone but Thomas referred to Logan as ‘bear’. He didn’t think Logan would even _let_ anyone else call him ‘bear’, yet Cara did it twice. As casually as if she had done it all her life.

Logan furrowed his brows. “Are you alright? You seem a little off right now.”

“Who? Me?” He scoffed. “Never better. Perfectly fine. I’m doing great. Oh, look, we’re home.” He got out of the car before Logan could question him further.

Luckily, he didn’t try to bring it up again. That was fine with Patton. He didn’t want to admit to something if he didn’t have to.

By the time dinner was ready, Patton felt a little more like himself. He managed to disregard his less than ideal feelings over the earlier interaction and focus on the tasks at hand. He started calling the twins to the table when someone knocked at the door. Princess Leia did her “intruder alert” barks to which Logan shushed her, mumbling about needing to get her to stop doing that.

Patton stepped into the living room and his heart dropped. Cara stood at the doorway with her bright smile and sparkling eyes. Her hair was out of the braid and fell over her shoulders in soft waves. She greeted Logan with another tight hug and Patton felt a twinge of something in his stomach.

Her eyes first landed on Princess Leia. “Oh how cute!” She walked over to rub her head. “You’re such a pretty puppy. Oh my gosh, yes you are.” She continued to coo as Leia discovered she liked the attention.

“Her name’s Princess Leia.” Logan shut the front door and walked over to them. The fondness on his face made Patton hurt.

Cara paused to grin up at Logan. “You’re such a nerd, Lo.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but his smile proved that he wasn’t really annoyed. “I wasn’t the one that named her.”

“What do you --?” She cut herself off as she saw the twins walk out. They stopped dead in their tracks once they saw her. The three all stared at each other with wide eyes.

“Cara, these are my sons, Roman and Virgil,” Logan started. “Roman and Virgil, this is Cara, the guest I said would be joining us.”

“Hi,” Roman mumbled. Virgil gave a timid wave.

Cara didn’t say anything for a moment. She stood up, tears fresh in her eyes, and turned to Logan. “You've grown up so much, Logan. I can’t believe I missed it.”

“Maybe this time you should stick around.” He gave her a gentle smile.

She turned back toward the twins with a wobbly smile of her own. “I think I will.”

Patton didn’t know how to feel about that.

At dinner, they all chatted about pleasant things. Roman and Virgil started to warm up to her (another thing she did better than Patton) and would ask her questions every once in a while. Patton pretended to be engaged in the conversation, but he didn’t speak much. He observed instead. Logan kept his eyes on her the whole time. He would smile when she spoke, laughed when she laughed. He was captivated by her.

And Patton was bitter about it. It didn’t seem fair. It wasn’t right. What did _she_ ever do to get that attention? What made _her_ so special? She wasn’t the one who married Logan. Who gave her the right to waltz in here and -- oh. Oh, God. Is this how Logan felt? This awful, squirming feeling sitting deep in his chest? Did Patton put Logan through this? Oh no. Logan wouldn’t... He wouldn’t get back at Patton, right?

“Oh, crap,” Patton muttered under his breath. He covered his mouth and stared hard at his plate.

Logan seemed to be the only one who noticed. He furrowed his brows in confusion (and what might have been worry). He didn’t get to speak any of his thoughts, however, because Virgil’s timid voice spoke up before he could.

“Are you a mermaid?” He asked Cara.

Cara beamed at him.

“What? No way,” Roman interrupted. “She’s obviously a princess. She has a pretty dress on and everything.”

“But her hair looks like a mermaid’s,” Virgil argued.

“How d’you know I’m not both?” Cara spoke before the two could start arguing.

“‘Cause mermaids aren’t real,” Roman stated matter-of-factly. Ah, yes, this was Logan’s kid alright.

Cara smirked. “What makes you so sure?”

“I’ve never seen one.”

“Well have you looked?”

Roman was prepared to answer when realization crossed his face. “Uh, no.”

“So then they _could_ be real.” She winked at Logan. “You’ve just never had the pleasure of meeting one.” She grinned. “Until now, at least.”

“See?” Virgil’s timid voice gained a fraction of proud confidence.

Roman pouted. “But then where’s your tail? How can you be a mermaid with no tail?”

“Haven’t you seen The Little Mermaid?”

“Yeah -- but she lost her voice.” Roman crossed his arms.

“Well, I had to make a different deal.” Cara leaned over the table as if she was about to reveal a great secret. “In order to get my legs, I need to perform wherever the Sea Witch tells me. If I want to keep them, I have to find someone very special.”

“Like a prince?” Roman and Virgil asked at the same time.

Cara chuckled. “Something like that.”

“Daddy can be your prince,” Roman suggested.

Logan choked on his water.

“So you can keep your legs,” Virgil continued.

Patton noticed how Cara’s cheeks shifted to a soft pink. “You really think your daddy could be a prince?” She turned to Logan with soft eyes. It made Patton’s heart lurch. “I don’t know. He doesn’t seem very princely to me.”

“Nuh-uh. He could totally be a prince,” Roman argued.

Logan sunk in embarrassment as the three tried to discuss what did and did not make him a prince.

Patton didn’t notice how Cara tried to persuade the twins into thinking Logan wasn’t her prince. He was too focused on how the twins were so eager to get Logan with someone else. They jumped at the opportunity to give Cara her prince -- their own father. As if Patton didn’t matter. As if Patton wasn’t still sitting at the table with them.

Cara couldn’t just come back into Logan’s life and expect him to go along with her. She couldn’t think he would leave for her. Because he wouldn’t.... right? No. No, he wouldn’t. Logan promised he would stay. Maybe not for Patton, but for the twins. Logan always kept his promises.

Though Patton couldn’t stop the icky feeling from growing. After all, Logan probably thought Patton wouldn’t ever do what he did. And look what that got him.

“Alright,” Cara conceded with a laugh. “You’ve convinced me. Your daddy’s a prince.”

The twins high-fived each other.

“Thank God that’s over,” Logan mumbled. His face was bright red.

“Aw, c’mon, Lo-bear.” Cara playfully pushed his shoulder. “You’re a prince now. You gotta lighten up.”

“And she’s your princess,” Roman added.

Both Cara and Logan sputtered, but neither could come up with an appropriate response. Patton didn’t know how much more pain his heart could take.

After dinner, the twins insisted that Cara stick around. They liked her. They even showed her their room as Patton and Logan cleaned up the table. The merriment coming from all three of them was wholesome. Patton knew he should enjoy it, Roman and Virgil had such a hard time making friends, but he couldn’t get himself to see the silver lining. There was no other way of putting this; he was jealous.

Cara was charismatic and sweet and considerate. She knew her way with kids. She got the two most nervous eleven-year-olds Patton had ever met to like her within a few minutes. They trusted her faster than they ever trusted Patton -- than they ever trusted _Logan._ And it made him livid. She was perfect. She was better than Patton in every way -- why _wouldn’t_ Logan want to go with her? It was clear even _he_ trusted her more than Patton.

“Are you alright?” Logan cut through Patton’s unhappy thoughts.

“Never better.” Tone down the hostility. “Why?”

“Well, I just think that if you scrub that plate any harder, you might snap it in half.”

Patton stopped to process that he still had a plate in his hands and that said plate had long since been cleaned off.

“You _are..._ okay, aren’t you?” Logan kept his eyes trained on the plate. “You’ve been a little off all day.”

Patton made a mental note of the distance between them. Of how quiet Logan’s voice was. Of how timid he sounded. A realization sparked in the back of his head. “Yeah, uh,” he deliberately put emphasis on setting the plate on the rack to dry, “sorry. I guess I’ve just kinda been spacey.”

Before either of them could say any more, Roman came running in with Leia hot on his heels. “Dad. Daddy.” He bounced in excitement. “Look! Now Cara’s really a princess.” Then in walked Virgil leading Cara by the hand. She had a large grin on her face and a makeshift crown on her head.

“A mermaid princess,” Virgil corrected quietly.

“Yes. That is my full and proper title. Mermaid Princess Cara.” She seemed to be having a lot of fun. “But I don’t think I’m the only royalty here, am I?”

Roman gasped. “Daddy needs a crown, too!”

“What?” Logan gaped at them. Cara stuck her tongue out. “No, wait --”

“C’mon, Vee.” He retreated back to the hall. Leia, tail swishing, followed him without hesitation.

Virgil paused. He looked up at Cara as if asking for permission, to which she gave him a smile. He returned it and let go of her hand to follow Roman.

Cara waited until they were out of sight before squealing. “They’re so cute!” She clasped her hands together like she prepared to beg. “Can I please have them?”

“No,” the word was out of Logan’s mouth before Patton could comprehend the question. “Get your own.”

She groaned dramatically and dropped her hands. “You never let me take the easy route.”

The twins forced Logan to wear his crown. Cara didn’t help his situation, either. She plopped it on his head with a satisfied grin. By the orders of Roman and Virgil Calon-Sanders, he wasn’t allowed to take it off until she left. And he was bound to listen to them or suffer their wrath.

Under normal circumstances, Patton would have found their shenanigans to be quite cute -- they often were -- but that awful, squirming feeling wouldn’t leave him alone. All he could think about was Logan realizing the person he and the twins deserved was Cara. The person Patton had stolen them from. Logan couldn’t possibly love Patton enough to stay even when someone better was right in front of him. Not after everything Patton had done. (And Logan's drunken confession didn’t instill confidence.) It was only a matter of time.

Roman decided to bring out Uno. It was an excuse to get Cara to stay longer. A clever one, but an excuse nonetheless. He knew she was only coming for dinner, so he had to give her a reason to stay. And Cara would take any excuse she could get. They moved into the living room and used the coffee table.

Patton decided to play with them, but he didn’t pay much attention. No one seemed to notice. They joked, and threatened each other, and had a good time without any of his input. He might as well not have been there at all. He knew he could change that. He could say something -- take part in their jokes -- but he couldn’t open his mouth. There was a chance he could ruin this, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Did he feel like the fifth wheel in his own home? Sure, but that didn’t mean he wanted to ruin his family’s fun. They deserved to have a good time even if it meant he wasn’t involved.

“You’re cheating!” Cara threw down her cards on the table. She had a full hand. Leia, who was sitting on her lap, looked up at her in offense. “I swear you’re cheating. There’s no possible way you can win so many rounds.”

Logan shrugged, a sly smirk on his face. “If you think so.”

“Daddy and Virgil _always_ win at Uno,” Roman said. He set down his five cards. “I think they do some kind of magic.”

“I think so, too, Roman.” Cara pointed between Virgil and Logan. “Witches. The both of you.”

Virgil giggled, hiding his mouth behind the two cards he had left.

“One more round. And if either of you two win, I’m taking your dog.”

The round that ensued was one of the more intense ones of the night. Patton decided to be an observer for this one -- which turned out to be a good thing. Cara almost cussed out Logan twice for teaming up with Virgil and giving her plus eight cards. She and Roman were _determined_ to not let them win, but their skills and luck did not amount to the tag team of the reigning Uno champions. After a long-fought battle, Virgil won with Roman in a close second.

“Alright, that’s it.” Cara dropped her absurd amount of cards. “Come on, Princess Leia, you’re my compensation for the night.”

Roman and Virgil tried stopping her before she could get up. They held onto each of her arms and spoke over each other to get her to listen to reason.

“Okay, okay. You can keep her.” She ruffled their hair when they released her arms. “But I gotta get going. I have boring adult things to do tomorrow.”

“Can’t you just spend the night?” Roman pouted.

Cara smiled. “Maybe some other time.” She gave him a hug, then one to Virgil. “It was fun meeting you two. We have to hang out more while I’m still in town. The Sea Witch is making me go across the country in two weeks. Then I’ll be stuck in Seattle for a while.”

“You should tell the Sea Witch you found your prince,” Virgil suggested. He was still hugging her side.

“I should, shouldn’t I?” She smiled at Logan. “We stopped believing I’d ever see him again.” She sighed and gave Virgil one last squeeze before standing up. Leia circled around her feet. “Thank you both for the crown. Thank you, Patton, for allowing me into your lovely home. It was nice getting to know who my favorite nerd fell in love with.”

Patton waved at her from the floor. “Thanks for coming.”

“Bye, Cara.” The twins waved at her.

Logan walked her to the door. “I’m glad we got to spend time together again. Even though you’re as annoying as ever and turned my own sons against me.” He opened it for her.

She scoffed, stepping out. “Shut up. You love me.”

“That’s nothing you can prove.”

She smiled, her eyes shining from all the emotion rushing through her. She leaned up to place a soft kiss on Logan’s cheek. “Until next time, my little worker bee.”

Patton shoved the Uno cards back in the box.

Logan closed the door with a soft smile. The tips of his ears were pink. He erased the look to go into serious dad mode. “It’s time for bed, you two.”

Roman and Virgil tried to put up a fight right away. “We’re not even tired,” Roman complained.

“It’s very late. You have to sleep now or you’re never going to get out of bed tomorrow.” He took his crown and placed it on Roman’s head. “Whoever gets ready first gets to choose what book we read tonight.”

Now that they were older, Logan only ever read to them to get them to sleep at a normal time. Patton was sure they would figure it out soon, but when it was always framed like a reward, their competitive nature would stop them from seeing it faster.

Virgil shot to his feet. “A Series of Unfortunate Events!” He ran down the hall.

“What? No!” Roman chased after him. “We haven’t finished The Girl Who Could Fly!” Leia followed, almost tripping over her own feet in her excitement.

Logan smiled a little.

In record time, the twins got ready for bed. Roman beat Virgil by mere seconds despite Virgil’s head start. Logan picked out _The Girl Who Could Fly_ from their bookshelf. They all converged on Virgil’s bed -- even Leia joined them. She laid down at their feet, prepared to sleep. The twins were on either side of Logan, their heads resting on his shoulders. He opened the book to where they left off.

Patton decided to get ready for bed himself while this went on. It _was_ pretty late and he was exhausted from all the mental gymnastics. If he had to keep thinking about Cara he would either start sobbing or consider manslaughter. Maybe both. Multi-task.

He was sitting on the bed when Logan came in. They didn’t say anything to each other at first, and Patton pretended to be interested in his phone.

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

Patton shot his eyes up. Logan stood with his arms crossed, wearing one of Patton’s old t-shirts. It was common for him to steal shirts for pajamas. Patton never minded. It was always cute to see how big they were on him. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been acting weird all day.” He sat on his side of the bed.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Patton.” He gave him a look. “You promised me.”

Patton drummed his fingers on the back of his phone. He _did_ promise. “Okay,” he sighed, “I’m... I’m sort of a little...” Why was this so hard? “Seeing how you interacted with Cara made me realize my own shortcomings. She knows how to make you laugh, you smile just by looking at her -- and she’s amazing with the boys. It’s almost like you all were made for each other.”

Logan studied his face. “Are you... are you jealous of Cara?”

“It sounds silly when you say it out loud.”

Then the unexpected happened. Logan laughed. A short, little sound hidden behind his hand.

Patton blinked. His brain took a second to process that Logan was laughing _at_ him. “Are you going to laugh every time I open up to you?” He was more shocked than offended.

“No. Sorry -- I’m sorry.” He waved his hand, but the smile stayed on his face. “It’s just... Patton, Cara is like my sister. She’s always been that way. I love her the same way I love Thomas. Speaking of,” he looked away thoughtfully, “he’s probably going to scream when I tell him Cara’s in town.”

“So you _don’t_ have the hots for her?”

Logan snorted, smiling like it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. “If I ‘have the hots’ for anyone, it’s you.” He cupped Patton’s cheek and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. “You’re never getting rid of me. And that’s a threat.”

“Oh, thank God.” He leaned into Logan’s hand. “But I’m not gonna lie, I’m probably still going to be a little jealous.”

“Guess that means you just have to spend more time with her.” He smirked. “I’ll set you two some playdates in the future. She’s a biter, though.” He took his hand back and laid down, curling up in his blankets. “Okay, goodnight.”

“Wait -- you can’t just say that and then --”

“Sorry, I’m sleeping.”

Patton sighed and flopped back in bed. Well, at least he knew how Logan felt. A tiny smile sprouted on his lips when he looked at the little ball next to him. Maybe this whole being open thing wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.


End file.
